Start of Something New
by nickimonkey
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been dating since they were 12 years old. Then he was sent away. Now he is back and he is different than how he used to be. She also has a surprise for him. Can they go back to how it was? Or do they have to start all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if they met long before Ali went missing? What if they had been together since they were 12? What if she was pregnant when the Jenna Thing happened but never told him? Now he's back. Ali's been missing for 3 years. A not included.**

* * *

><p>Spencer got back to the day he left. It had been the worst day of her life. Not only because she didn't know if or when he would ever see him again but she also knew Matt their child would possibly never know her father.<p>

You heard right. Spencer Hastings got pregnant at the age of 13 and never have a chance to tell her boyfriend before he would chipped off for something her and her friends did.

Since that day Spencer have never been able to forgive herself. Because of her stupidly listening to Alison, she more than likely lost the person she cared most about forever.

Sometimes it was hard to look at her own daughter. Because when she looked at her all Spencer could see was Toby because their daughter had inherited his beautiful blue eyes.

Although her parents were disappointed in her and they did not kick her out. They're actually helping her, which came as a surprise to her and her friends, because all her parents usually cared about was what other people thought of them.

They had her convert their two story barn into her own house, so that way she wouldn't have to move and could get help whenever she needed it.

Her older sister was piss that their parents gave Spencer in the barn and not her. Even though they tried to explain to Melissa that it would because Spencer needed it more since she had a child to take care of and Melissa was single with no chance of anyone moving in with her.

It was the first time that Melissa finally realized that she was not favorite anymore and that it was time for her to get over herself and grew the hell up.

She moved away because she didn't want to think about it and didn't want to watch her parents act like Spencer did nothing wrong.

Spencer walked into her daughter's room on the upper level of the barn and saw her still sleeping. It reminded her of how most of the time she would have to force Toby to wake up everyday in order for them to get to school on time.

She sat down on the end of the bed and lightly shook her daughter awake. "It's time to get up baby. We have a lot to do today."

Raina groaned loudly like she has only had two hours of sleep that night. "Go away and let me sleep!"

"That is exactly what your father used to say." Spencer muttered to herself before pulling her daughter from the bed. "We really have to go."

Raina rubbed her eyes to try to wake herself up a little more. "What are we going to do today?"

Spencer knew she wouldn't understand because Alison went missing when she was only one year old. "We have to say goodbye to someone I knew a very long ago."

As her mother suspected she would be, Raina was confused. "Who is they? Did I know them?"

Spencer shook her head, hoping the girl would believe her and not ask many more questions. "No you don't. I knew her long before you were born."

Raina walked over to her closet and waited for Spencer to help her pick out what she was going to wear. "If you knew her a long time ago, then why are you saying goodbye to her now?"

Spencer pulled a few items out. She didn't know how to explain this. "We didn't know where she was for a while, that's why."

Raina was still processing everything when something clicked in her head. Even though she was very young, she was also very smart for her age. "Kind of like Daddy?"

Spencer nodded her head. She hated that that is how she explained Toby's absence but how do you explain to a young child that the real reason her father wasn't around was because he was in jail for a crime he didn't committ.

Raina always wondered what her father was like. Sure, she has seen what he looked like and heard stories about him from mother but she wanted to see it first hand for herself. "When is he coming back?"

Spencer knew she was going to be asked that at some point but that didn't mean she was prepared to answer it. She picked up the child. "I don't know baby but come on, we have to go."

* * *

><p>Spencer wondered how her daughter would take having to sit still for the funeral. The girl had a hard time staying still on a normal day. Today was going to be so much worse.<p>

Hanna had the little girl on her lap. She was wondering what was on Spencer's mind. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded her head even though she had tears in her eyes. "I'm fine. But this is all so overwhelming."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. She knew Spencer better then that. "You are lying. Now tell me the truth. What is really going on with you."

Spencer wiped her eyes. "I just wish I had done some things differently, that's all."

Hanna knew who and what Spencer was talking about. "It's not your fault Spence. It is okay to miss him. I know Emily does as well."

"I just keep thinking about how if I hadn't gone with Alison's plan or if I had plucked up the courage to tell him sooner Raina would know her father."

Hanna put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. He had to have a reason for telling the cops he did it. He probably did it to protect you."

Spencer started to cry all over again. "That actually makes me feel worse then better. In that moment I ruined his whole life. He probably won't ever forgive me. Not only for that but for not telling him I was pregnant."

Hanna wanted to shake her. "You saved him. You got him away from Jenna. You were the best thing in his life. You were what got him to keep going and push through what she did."

Spencer nodded. "You got her? I need to go get some air?" She said, getting up an walking out of the church.

After about ten minutes of crying, Spencer started to walk back in with her head held down when she bumped into someone. "Oh my. I'm so sorry..."

She was shocked to say the least when she looked up and looked into the eyes she had not seen in four years. But instead of being bright and full of love for her like they used to be, they were cold and dull.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. It will be explained later why he is so cold to her at the start. And it has something to do with Alison.**

**This is going to be sort of like how the show is, with him being cold and mysterious at first.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am glad people are liking this. It's going much better then the other story I uploaded a few days ago.**

**And just to clarify: Raina is about four years old. I'm sorry if she seems a little bit older but I don't really know how a four year old is supposed to sound.**

* * *

><p>Spencer tried to compose herself but how could she? She has been waiting for this day since the day he left. "Toby?"<p>

"What do you want Spencer?" Toby snapped at her as if it was physically harmful for him to be near her.

For the first time in her whole life, Spencer flinched when he said her name. "I am just glad you're back."

Toby crossed his arms, like he wanted to know what he really wanted. "That makes one of us. Jenna made me come back here. I didn't want to."

Spencer was confused. What did Jenna have anything to do with him coming back? "Jenna? Why are you back around her? You spent years trying to get away from her."

Toby just wanted to leave and never see her again. It hurt him too much to even look at her beautiful brown eyes. But he was really good at masking his pain nowadays. "She is my sister Spencer."

"Step sister." Spencer reminded him of the difference. She couldn't believe that after all Jenna had put him through that he could still call her that. "I don't like when you are around her and I want to know why you all of a sudden are."

The more Toby stood there, the colder he seemed to get towards Spencer. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Spencer could not believe what she was hearing coming out of his mouth. She pulled him into her car before they got into a full fledged fight outside of the church. "How the fuck is it not my business?"

He could not look her in eyes for some reason. "We are not together anymore Spencer. What I do does not concern you."

When Spencer heard him say that it hurt her a lot more than she thought it would. "I kind of figured we were not together anymore but I could not admitted to myself. That is the first time I've heard it said out loud."

Toby hated to say those words. He didn't want to but they couldn't exactly go back to how they were. To much time has passed and they both have changed from what the other used to know. "So, because of that, you should just stop caring and go on with your life."

Spencer could feel herself tearing up at his words. Everything that was happening right now was so overwhelming. "I still care about you. I never stopped. And I will never stop, no matter how much you want me to."

He rolled his eyes as if he did not believe a word she was saying. "You could have fooled me. Especially after I found out you were cheating on me."

Spencer looked at him like he was going crazy. She thought he knew her better than that. "What are you talking about?"

Toby looked like he was about to cry just by thinking about the memory. "Allson came to visit me not long before she went missing."

* * *

><p><em>Toby was sitting in his room when a guard told him that someone wanted to see him. He was shocked to say the least. He never got visitors.<em>

_The person that walked in was not who he was expecting at all. In fact he didn't want to see her for the rest of his life._

_The young girl crossed her arms. "We need to talk about what has been going on while you have been away."_

_Toby rolled his eyes at her. She probably wanted to rub it in his face that while he was stuck in here, she was out there free to do whatever she wanted. "Why should I listen to a word you have to say?"_

_"Because what I have to say has to do with Spencer." The blonde smirked. "I bet she hasn't been here since you got here."_

_Toby thought back and all though her parents said she could come whenever she wanted, she had never came to see him. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"It might just have everything to do with it." Alison didn't seem like she was that evil but the next thing she said was pretty horrible. "Spencer is cheating on you."_

_Toby shook his head. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. "No she is not. She loves me."_

_Alison just simply handed him a photo. "You need to have a look at this. And you are not going to like it."_

_It was a picture of Spencer, who was cradling her stomach, which was a little rounded._

_"She was pregnant." Toby breathed out. "She was pregnant and you still made me take the blame. You took me away from my child!"_

_"The baby was not yours." Ali said as if there was nothing wrong with it. "She is only four months along."_

_Toby really didn't want to hear any of this. How could Spencer do that to him. "I've been in here for a year."_

_Alison nodded. "I'm sorry Toby. I guess you can't go back to how it used to be whenever you get back."_

* * *

><p>Spencer could not fathom why Alison would go that far but it seemed like something she would do but she didn't think it would be to her. "This is not what it looks like."<p>

Toby shook his head and pointed to the back of the car where her daughter's car seat one. "It has to be true Spencer. Please don't lie about that. If it wasn't true, how can you explain the car seat in the back?"

Spencer knew she had to tell him now or else it would come to bite her in the ass. "Please just let me explain. Alison never gave you the full story. You should know that after what she did, not to believe a word he said."

Toby put his hand up to get her to stop talking. "What is there to explain Spencer? I have been gone for to long. I should've known you wouldn't wait for me. And now I know I was right. You have a child with somebody else."

"If you could please let me explain what happened and then hopefully you will understand why I did what I did." Spencer tried to beg to him.

"I loved you Spencer. I hoped and prayed for years that what Alison said wasn't true. The least you could've done was told me to my face instead of having the Wicked Witch of Rosewood tell me or me finding out four years later." Toby said before getting out of the car and walking away.

Spencer let out a loud sob before calling Hanna. She sniffled to make it sound like nothing was wrong for saying. "Han? Can you watch Rai for the night? No. Nothing is wrong. I will tell you about it later." She mumbled before hanging up and breaking down in a fit of sobs for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I decided to have that be a storyline because that seemed like something Allison would do.**

**The problem is I don't know how long I should wait for him to know the truth that Raina is his kid and not somebody else's. So tell me when you think I should.**

****Just a reminder: Raina is a year old when the flashback happened****

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You are going to have to wait a little bit longer for Toby to find out.**

* * *

><p>Hanna knew something was going on for Spencer to text her out of the blue to watch Raina but she knew she would get answers tomorrow.<p>

Raina slept through most of Alison's funeral, which was understandable since she was so young and she didn't remember Alison. Nobody in her life really wanted her to remember Alison.

When it was over and Hanna carried Raina out of the church, she noticed Spencer's car was gone.

Raina groaned as she was being put in the car seat Hanna had for her. She slowly drifted back to sleep a minute later.

Emily walked up to them and got in the passenger seat of the car while Aria got in the back with Raina. "What's going on with her? Where did she go?"

Hanna shook her head. "I have no clue. She talked about missing him and then walked out. Next thing I knew, she was texting me to watch her for the night."

Emily missed her best friend as much as Spencer did. "You don't think this has anything to do with Toby?"

"Would you keep it down, Em?" Aria snapped at Emily. She didn't want the little girl to know they were talking about her father.

Emily sighed. "Are we not supposed to talk about him now? Are we are going to pretend he didn't even exist?"

Aria shook her head. "Of course not. Just don't mention him by name though. Spencer already had her hopes up for so long, I don't want Raina to get her hopes up as well."

"It has to be about him though. Spencer has never acted this upset unless it was about him."

Emily was surprised, Hanna was never usually the rational one. "That wasn't the only thing that was strange about today."

Aria caught on to what Emily was talking about. "I know. It was weird that Jenna was here."

Hanna started to put the pieces together. "You don't think he came back with her and just never told any of us, do you?"

Emily was kind of caught off guard by Hanna's question. "He would never do something like that to Spencer."

Aria had to agree with Hanna. "We don't know how much he changed in there."

Hanna started up the car. "I say Emily go to look for him while Aria and I try to get some answers out of Spencer."

The other two girls nodded as Hanna drove off. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

><p>Hanna quietly opened the door to the barn and put Raina on her feet. "Go to your room and try to be as quiet as you can."<p>

Raina nodded and surprisingly made it up the stairs without making hardly any noise.

Hanna and Aria walked into the kitchen. "Spencer Jill Hastings! Where the hell are you?"

Spencer quickly tried to wipe her eyes before they could see something was up. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hanna rolled her eyes at her best friend. "We know when something is going on with you. So, spill it."

"Ali ruined my life. If she wasnt dead, I would kill her myself." Spencer said as tears started to fall again.

Aria was confused to say the least. She had no idea what was going on right now. "Why did she ruin your life Spencer?"

Spencer ignored her friends question. She wasn't in the mood for explaining. "Toby is back."

Hanna bit her tongue to withhold a sarcastic comment. "Is that why you left?"

Spencer shook her head. "I ran into him on the way back inside."

Aria still did not fully understand. "Something must have happened between then and when you texted Han."

Spencer nodded her head once again but avoided her friends gazes. "He knows about Raina."

Hanna felt as if her eyes would pop out of her head. "What? How? You never told him. We tried to get you to but you never did."

Spencer sent Hanna her famous look. "Think about it. Would was the only person who has wanted to destroy everything good in our lives?"

When Hanna made the realization she clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe that bitch would do something like that!"

Aria put her hand up for Hanna to be quiet for a second. "What else did Alison tell him? She had to tell him some kind of lie in order for you to be this upset about it."

"She went to she him the summer she disappeared and Raina was a year old. Ali told him I cheated and that she had proof of it."

Hanna really was starting to wonder why she ever believed a single thing that came out of the girl's mouth. "What was this proof she had?"

Spencer tried to wipe her eyes before more tears fell but it was not working. "She showed him a picture of when I was pregnant and told him that I was four months along."

"Making it seem obvious to Toby that he wasn't the father because by that time he had been in there a whole year and there was no way that he could have been the father." Aria finished for her.

Spencer nodded his head. "Now he hates me for not telling him myself or sooner for that matter. For all I know he could resent Raina to and I can't have that. She worships the ground he walks on and she hasn't even properly met him yet."

Hanna hugged her best friend as tightly as she could without hurting her. "Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this. Toby will know the truth soon. Emily is on her way to talk to him now."

Spencer started to freak out. "She can't be the one to tell him. I'm the one who should tell him."

"She would not dream of it, Spence. You should be the only one that tells him. Toby won't really believe it if it comes from anyone besides you. Emily is just going there to knock some common sense into that thick skull of his."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I think I know what the next chapter is going to be so I'm going to write it today and post it tomorrow night hopefully.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You are going to have to wait a little bit longer for Toby to find out.**

* * *

><p>Emily walked up to the door and knocked. She secretly hoped Jenna was not there because she didn't want to get in a fight.<p>

But of course, she was the one who answered the door. "Emily, what do you want?"

Emily crossed her arms. "You can see me. You obviously got the surgery you so desperately wanted."

Jenna smirked. "Yes I did. Now what are you going here? I thought I told you not to come back here."

Emily hated that Jenna thought everything they did was about her. She was so much like Alison. "I actually wanted to see Toby so get the hell out of my face."

"What makes you think he would want to see any of you after what happened to him?"Jenna was not going down without a fight.

Neither was Emily, see grew a backbone since everything with Alison happened. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm his family." Jenna spat as if to justify her sick behavior towards Toby.

Emily pushed past Jenna and walked into the house. "Family don't do something like that to someone they love. Oh wait. You don't love him like family, do you?"

Jenna was about to speak again. Probably to say another bitchy remark to try to win a battle that she was never going to.

"Don't say another word. I'm not having anymore of your bullshit." Emily pointed a finger at Jenna before yelling, "Tobias Cavanaugh! Get your ass in here."

Toby was confused as he walked into the room. "Em, what's going on?"

Emily dragged him back in his room. "I'm here to talk some sense into you."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Spencer told you what happened."

Emily nodded. "And now she is at home crying her eyes out."

Toby shook his head. "That is her fault. She should have broken up with me before getting pregnant by someone else."

Emily knew he went through some bad things when he was away but that didn't give him the right to speak to her that way. "If you would let her explain why she did not tell you then you will understand."

Toby didn't understand why Emily was defending her after everything that has happened. "There would not be anything to explain if she did not cheat on me."

Emily didn't understand why he was being so pigheaded about this. "It is not what you think is going on."

Toby wanted to know why she was being so cryptic. "Then what is going on with her, Em?"

Emily shook her head. "That's not really my position to say but I would go talk to her as soon as possible if I were you." She said, walking out of the house with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Spencer just wanted to ignore what happened and pretend it didn't happen. It would make things a lot easier.<p>

But the girls were not going to let that happen because they knew Toby and Spencer were meant to be together whether they like it or not.

She didn't want Raina to find out about the fact that Toby is back because she would not have her meet him until she knows she can trust him herself.

Hanna had the girl on her lap. "Come on Spence. You need to get over yourself. As soon as he knows the truth then it will go back to normal."

Spencer crossed her arms. "He is not the Toby I know or the man I fell in love with."

Aria put a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't know any better Spencer. He is just going on what messed up lies Ali filled his head with."

"I don't care, you guys. If he cared about me like he said he did, he would never have believed her in the first place."

Hanna rolled her eyes. Spencer could be more overdramatic than even her sometimes. "Well, maybe if you actually visited him while he was in there and or told him you were pregnant when we told you to then none of this would have happened."

Spencer once again got tears in her eyes. "I was scared okay? I was scared that he would have left and wanted nothing to do with me or our child."

Aria let Spencer rest her head on her shoulder. "So you thought it would be better if he didn't know about anything and you would already be a single mom and would not have to get used to it if something went wrong between the two of you."

Raina then heard the doorbell ring, she then jumped up and ran to the door. "Can I open the door?"

Spencer got up and shook her head before answering the door herself. The person on the other side shocked her.

"Emily said that you needed to explain something to me." The person said with crossed arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I'm sorry this was so late. I think you all kno what the next chapter will be. **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i can't believe Kayson follows this story. I love all of hers**

* * *

><p>Spencer could not believe this was happening. The guy she thought she loved was at her doorstep asking for answers.<p>

She stepped aside to let him in the barn. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die in that very moment.

Hanna took that as her cue to leave. "I think I might take her with me." She said, standing up.

Spencer shook her head. "No Han. I think she has to be here for this. She deserves to know the truth too."

Hanna nodded as she sat Raina back on the couch and walked out the door without saying one last word.

Toby sat on the couch as far away from the little girl as he could because he was a little uncomfortable being around a child of Spencer's that was not his.

Spencer sat down directly away from him. "What would you like to know? I know we have a lot to talk about."

Toby got right to the point of the matter. "You could have told me yourself that you didn't want to be with me instead of having Alison tell me you got pregnant by someone else."

Raina looked down at her feet. Her father was sitting right next to her and he didn't even know she belonged to him.

Toby shook his head. "And with her here, I now know that what Alison said was true."

Spencer looked at her daughter and smiled. "Can you tell him how old you are?"

"I'm four, almost five, years old." Raina said so quietly that they could almost not even hear what she said.

Spencer looked at Toby for what his reaction would be, hoping that he would realize his mistake and that she had been right all along.

Toby could not believe what he was hearing. But was it really the truth or was she just telling him what he wanted to hear. "I want to believe you Spencer but I don't know if I can."

Spencer needed desperately for him to believe her, she just needed to figure out how to do that without ruining her second chance more than it already was. "When have I ever willingly lied to you?"

Toby shook his head. Too many things were going on in his brain right now to even fully understand what she was saying. "You are lying. Alison told me you were pregnant with another man's baby. She even showed me a picture as proof."

"Cover your ears until I am done." Spencer instructed her daughter before turning her attention back to the child's father. "Think about it Toby. When did Ali ever tell anyone the truth? The girl was a professional liar. Besides, the bitch's favorite pastime was to destroy other people's happiness to make herself feel better about her own miserable life."

Toby had no idea what to think at this very moment. It was still hard to wrap his mind around everything. "But the picture she showed me looked so real."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "That's because it was real but by the time you saw it Raina was already almost a year old."

Toby looked as if he was about to pass out with this new information given to him. "Why did you not tell me about her? I would not have been mad or anything."

Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to tell you, then everything happened with Jenna and I didn't know what to do."

"But you never came to see me, even after everything happened. You know you could have told me anything and I wouldn't be upset."

Spencer walked in front of him and stood in between his legs. "I was insecure. I mean I had just started high school. I felt like I couldn't ruin your life anymore than I already did."

Toby knew this might be too soon but he didn't really care. He had waited four years to have her in his arms again. So, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "You could never really ruin my life. In fact you made my life worth living. Thinking about you is how I got through it."

Spencer melted at his touch. "But I am the reason you were in there in the first place. If I had not listened to Alison everything would be different right now."

Toby shook his head. "Don't think like that. Doing what you did saved me. You got me away from Jenna."

Spencer was not about to let this go just yet. "But because I did that, I kept you away from your child for the past four years. I will never forgive myself for that."

Toby kissed the side of Spencer's head. "All that matters now is that I am here now and I am not going anywhere anytime soon unless you want me to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I'm sorry this was so late. Even though I know what the next chapter will be, I don't know what to do after that so, give my some ideas**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i hope this will be a fairly long chapter with lots of flashbacks of what Spencer went through**** five years ago.**

* * *

><p>Raina had been sitting on Toby's lap ever since he had found out the truth about who was her father.<p>

Oddly enough, it felt right to Toby as if no time had passed at all. Like he had never missed a moment in her life, even though he had missed almost five years of it.

Spencer took the child and placed her on the other end of the couch before taking her daughter's place on Toby's lap.

Toby once again wrapped his arms tightly around Spencer's waist, like it has always been there. "I love this. I honestly never thought we would get back to this."

Spencer sighed in relief that he finally knew the truth. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner than I did."

Toby knew Spencer was really upset with herself but she didn't need to be. "I told you not to worry about that anymore and to let it go. It's the past, let's focus on the future."

Spencer put her head on his chest. "I want to make it up to you but I know I can't. That too much has happened."

Toby ran his fingers through Spencer's long brown hair. "How bout this... You tell me about all the major things I missed. Like in your pregnancy and her growing up."

Spencer nodded her head in agreement. "That is a great idea. What would you like to know first?"

Toby looked over at the girl that had fallen asleep after him and Spencer talked. The one with his blue eyes. "The day you found out about her."

* * *

><p><em>Spencer woke up in the morning to find herself wrapped in Hanna's arms and she could not help but laugh.<em>

_The girls had a sleepover the night before and whenever Hanna got drunk she had a tendency to be very grab happy with the other girls._

_She smiled to herself but it did not last long before a wave of nausea wash over her._

_Spencer got up and sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before spilling her guts out._

_The noise woke up Hanna and she followed Spencer into the bathroom. "Are you okay Spence? This has been happening for a few weeks now."_

_Spencer shook her head. "I know this is not the flu and the only other explanation is that I am pregnant."_

_Hanna raised her eyebrow. "Just to clarify... Toby is the father, right?"_

_Spencer gave Hanna a look as if she wanted to kick her ass for asking such a stupid question. "Of course he is Hanna. I'm not some sort of slut."_

_Hanna started to walk out of the room. "Stay here and wait for your stomach to calm down a bit. I will be right back."_

_Spencer grabbed on to her arm. "Where do you think you are going?"_

_Hanna had a huge smirk on her face. "I am going to take one of the pregnancy tests Melissa secretly has in her bathroom in case her and Ian fuck up."_

_It only took a minute for Hanna to return to the room with the pregnancy test and handing it over to Spencer. "What are you going to do if you are?"_

_"I am going to keep it no matter what anyone else says or if Toby doesn't even stay with me."_

_Hanna hugged her best friend as tight as she could without killing her. "No matter what happens, the three of us will always be here for you."_

* * *

><p><em>Spencer sat in her room, rubbing her belly and feeling the child Toby and her created kick inside her. <em>

_Aria sat on the bed next to her. "How did your parents take the news?"_

_Spencer shook her head and laid against her pillows. "They were oddly supportive and didn't seem to care much."_

_Hanna laughed at them. "Isn't that a good thing? I mean they could have took it a lot worse. Just saying."_

_Spencer nodded her head in agreement. "But it was strange. They weren't even acting like they were my parents."_

_"I'm surprised that they didn't act differently because it is kind of obvious that Melissa is their favorite."_

_Emily raised her eyebrow. "Hanna, is everything that comes out of your mouth an insult?"_

_Hanna rolled her eyes as if they didn't know how she acts. "You guys know I don't mean a damn thing by it."_

_Aria knew that Hanna sometimes had a hard time with others feelings. "You just have to watch what you say around Spencer. She is super sensitive right now."_

_Spencer hated being pregnant because the girls made it seem like she was made of glass. "I am not a baby guys. I'm going to have one. There is a big difference between the two."_

_Emily rubbed Spencer's back because she knew that helped sometimes. "When are you going to move into the barn?"_

_Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "When I am closer to my due date I will."_

_Hanna had to put her two cents in. "When are you going to tell the baby daddy? He has a right to know."_

_"I already told you! I tried to but then everything happened and too much has changed now to make any difference."_

* * *

><p><em>Spencer was in the middle of her first period when her water broke and her parents had come to pick her up and take her to the hospital.<em>

_The other girls, except for Alison, went with them. There was no way they were going to let Spencer go through this alone._

_Hanna sat by Spencer's head of the bed and stared at the thing Spencer was holding in her arms. "She is beautiful Spence."_

_Spencer looked at her daughter's beautiful blue eyes. "Everything about her is perfect and I would not change a thing."_

_Aria too was mesmerized by the color of the baby's eyes. "She is going to break some hearts with those eyes when she is older."_

_Spencer wanted to cry because the color of the baby's eyes made her think of the man that had meant so much to her. "I'm going to have a hard time looking into those eyes without thinking about him."_

_Emily rubbed her shoulder. "You will see him again Spencer. Don't give up hope about that happening."_

_Spencer narrowed her eyes at Emily. "You know what they say about hope, breeds eternal misery."_

_Hanna quickly changed the subject to make sure Spencer didn't get too upset. "So, what is this little ones name? You never told us."_

_Spencer turned her attention back to the baby lying in her arms. "Her name is Raina Grace Cavanaugh."_

_Aria raised an eyebrow. "Why Cavanaugh? Why wouldn't you make her last name Hastings like yours? Since I am assuming Toby isn't going to be in her life."_

_"I felt like she needed some sort of connection to her father even though he will not be in her life. Plus, I think I needed it more than she will."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I'm sorry this was so late. I really need ideas guys.**

**Kayson gave me a really good idea. So get ready to be introduced to a female original character. Unless you guys are okay with this becoming a miniature crossover with Tyler Lockwood from the Vampire Diaries, without him being a werewolf. **

**The reason I brought up Tyler was because he is the only other person I pair with Spencer/Troian.**

**Leave me a review telling me which one you would rather prefer.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
